


A Pine in Full Bloom

by eff_reality



Series: Armani video-inspired ficlets [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eff_reality/pseuds/eff_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was <a href="http://38.media.tumblr.com/3a6b11c92eaab688523408970fed6af9/tumblr_n7y039HVFE1t47tkuo1_500.gif">this gif</a> from the Armani video.  Pinto if you squint-o.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pine in Full Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jouissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/gifts).



Chris has never been comfortable having his picture taken. Much of it goes back to a desire to hide, or to just not be seen. Acne leaves more than just its physical scars, as those asinine Proactiv ads say.

Now that he’s “a Pine in full bloom” (Zach’s words—slurred through the haze of four brunch mimosas one spring afternoon), it’s more that he just finds the whole thing fucking absurd. _Stand under this perfect configuration of light. Let’s contour your face some more. Now, look off into the distance like you’re thinking of the family dog your parents had to euthanize when you were twelve. So sexy, Chris._

People are perplexed by it. _If you don’t want to be looked at, then why the fuck would you become an actor?_ A _film_ actor, no less.

Chris agrees that it’s odd. He certainly can’t explain it himself. He doesn’t even relish being in front of a camera when he’s doing actual work, bringing a character other than himself to life. He still can’t attend his own premieres without slinking down into the cushy seat like someone’s being viciously dismembered onscreen.

But he just can’t seem to stop. He can’t stop chasing that perfect moment. It’s only happened to him a few times over the last decade of his career. And it’s still better than any drug he’s ever tried, better than any sex he’s ever had. It happens like this: he’s speaking his lines, carefully enacting all the subtle shifts he’s planned for a scene, and suddenly his brain stops actively working. The lines start to flow through him like a possession, everything around him starts to go black, and he’s disappeared altogether. When the scene is done, he comes up for air feeling like a god.

He supposes it is a form of hiding, after all.


End file.
